


Poesía Efímera

by Aleska



Series: La Petite Mort [1]
Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Necrophilia, F/M, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raskolnikov siempre había sentido un especial interés por la poesía, por la forma en que las palabras podían organizarse con tiento armónico hasta evocar el sentimiento y estremecer el alma. Pero eso sólo era una pequeña parte de ello. Ante todo, su mayor fascinación crecía entorno a la esencia de ésta, la raíz de lo poético, el elixir del espíritu que se escapaba a lo literario. Un tipo de belleza, eterna y efímera a un tiempo, que despertaba en él una emoción mucho más cálida, perfecta e intensa que cualquier otra cosa. Una belleza que sólo había hallado en la muerte y que, para su gran deleite, aquella noche yacía en sus sábanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poesía Efímera

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer m/f y además bastante vanilla. Todo un nuevo mundo xD Disfrutad~

“ _La muerte de una mujer hermosa es, sin duda, el tema más poético del mundo_ ”

Poe había hablado de poesía y aquella frase le había perseguido desde entonces. Durante todos aquellos años, desde su más tierna infancia, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella y bebieron esas palabras con devoción, su tintineo en el fondo de su mente a cada instante. Y oh, era poético, desde luego que lo era, pero el oscuro escritor podría haber ido más lejos. Detalles, detalles, con aquello sólo había arañado la superficie. Pero lo que había tras eso... Eso sí que era poesía, nada más puro y real que ello. ¿Por qué quedarse sólo con la muerte de una mujer hermosa? ¿Por qué no ir más allá y admitir lo obvio? Que era la muerte, la muerte misma, ¿que podía ser más poesía que aquello, que la belleza final, la eternidad en lo efímero? Hasta entonces jamás había logrado hallar una respuesta. Porque se trataba de aquello, ¿no? La extinción de la vida, la condena a la eternidad, el último, ansiado paso del que ya no había regreso. Porque una vez alcanzado ese estado el retorno era imposible y la calma perpetua era todo lo que prevalecía. Y había mucha belleza tangible en un cuerpo muerto, en la paz de sus facciones, la palidez, la apatía, la inmovilidad y el silencio, aquella frialdad de la que jamás se repondría. Pero había una especial belleza cuando se trataba de alguien joven y hermoso. Oh, entonces lo poético de aquello rozaba el éxtasis religioso. Había tanto drama, tanta tragedia en un alma extinguida con premura, tanto dolor tangible en lo injusto de una vida tan novel erradicada de raíz.

Tal vez se trataba de eso. Quizás en lo melancólico, en el regusto agridulce de una tragedia hermosa, es dónde yacía la clave de lo poético, de la belleza. Puede que la poesía no fuera más que la muerte misma. Y sin embargo no había tanto mal en aquello, no podía haberlo. ¿No estaba acaso toda vida condenada a extinguirse? ¿No es nuestro paso por el mundo tan sólo un breve trámite, una estancia perenne que siempre conduce a lo mismo? ¿No ansía toda vida su fin y no con poca satisfacción se encamina hacia ello? Y si había belleza en la eternidad, también lo había en lo efímero. En lo efímero de la vida, sí, pero sobretodo en lo efímero de lo propio eterno. Porque si bien había una belleza avasalladora en un cuerpo muerto, si bien aquel estado era ya un punto de no retorno, si nada podía deshacerlo y traer de vuelta la vida y la muerte se imponía por los siglos de los siglos, no era cierto que no hubiera cambios en ello. Sería mentir si dijera que el devenir no continuaba con su imparable curso. Porque la belleza se consumía, tanto como lo había hecho la vida, y aquella agradable sombra en donde se podía contemplar toda la paz y las penurias del mundo a un tiempo desaparecía y se marchitaba. La carne se pudría, la piel se agrietaba, los miasmas dominaban el ambiente hasta que el tiempo incansable sólo dejaba los huesos. E incluso tras aquello el cambio seguía trabajando, la arena del reloj cayendo, grano a grano, día a día, sin parar en un batalla ardiente por la extinción absoluta hasta que al final sólo quedaban cenizas.

“Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás.” La idea siempre le hacía sonreír. Porque la misma belleza que le cautivaba, que le robaba el aliento y le nublaba la razón, esa belleza que yacía en el estado eterno, duraba apenas unos instantes, se apagaba tarde o temprano.

Todo lo referente a la muerte, sus visiones, las liturgias, el arte mortuorio, su mera presencia en el aire, el moho de los cementerios y el incienso de las iglesias, todo ello, siempre había fascinado a Raskolnikov, lograba enraizarse en su alma y llevarlo a aquel estado de calma gloriosa, de compleción absoluta. Pero el abrasador sentimiento... Ese sólo nacía en las circunstancias adecuadas. La poesía sólo despertaba cuando todas las piezas estaban en orden y las notas eran tocadas con bien entrenada maestría.

Ah, pero entonces, entonces la pureza e intensidad de ello podía cautivarlo hasta las lágrimas, entonces aquello le brindaba un sentido a todo y hacía justificable la existencia. Sólo por ese efímero instante de belleza desgarradora podía permitirse entender la vida y el sino humano. Después de todo, ¿qué era el hombre sin poesía? No había más alimento para el alma humana que lo vibrante de lo poético. Y hacía mucho que él había encontrado su cauce, su forma de entregarse y vibrar con ello y no había nada que pudiera apartarlo. Así que en su mundana existencia, en aquella aborrecible normalidad, había movido todas las cuerdas con honrosa destreza para asegurar la consecución impune de sus deleites. Y cuando trabajar en una funeraria no fue suficiente se encargó de abrir su propio negocio. No porque una necesidad extrema le asolase, no por una ansiedad insaciable. Simplemente era mejor así. Prefería trabajar solo, nadie ponía tanto empeño y atención en hacer las cosas con el encanto preciso que se requería, nadie mostraba el interés y el sentimiento adecuado, la devoción deseada. Pero sobre todo, contaba con más tiempo y espacio. Estaba cansado de encuentros rápidos, de besos furtivos, de precipitados contactos en mesas estrechas. Raskolnikov ansiaba la calma, el método, la plenitud en la compañía de los muertos. Y con su cuarto situado justo al lado de su zona de trabajo, en aquel local que sólo regentaba él, no había temor alguno a ser molestado, a ser descubierto y verse tildado de abominable, rechazado y condenado, alejado para siempre de su más intenso goce, expulsado del seno de la sociedad humana por aquellos que no podían comprenderlo y sólo veían vileza en sus acciones, el mal donde él sólo encontraba disfrute y bondad.

Esa noche, sin embargo, no merecía la pena pensar en aquello. Había reflexionado ya mucho sobre lo que yacía en su interior, había mirado a la poesía a la cara y la había contemplado durante horas mientras su mente extasiada desgranaba cada pigmento de emoción. Había escrito sobre ello y había leído y se había estudiado a sí mismo. Y también lo habían despertado las pesadillas, la impresión de golpes furiosos contra su puerta reclamándolo por sus crímenes, las antorchas encendidas de un pueblo ignorante dispuesto a repudiarlo y enterrarlo por sus imperdonables actos. Por supuesto, siempre acababa suspirando de alivio mientras los latidos acelerados de su corazón se calmaban. Nadie lo sabía y nadie lo sabría nunca, se había encargado muy bien de ello. Pero ni la introspección ni sus temores infundados podían apartar hoy de su mente el maravilloso regalo que el destino le había entregado, y que ahora aguardaba calladamente en su cuarto. La idea le arrancó una sonrisa genuina mientras sus corazón vibraba con mayor intensidad en su pecho, haciendo que acelerara casi imperceptiblemente el ritmo de sus pasos al dirigirse hacia allí.

Era una joven hermosa, eso era indudable. Tal vez no de la forma común, no con esa clase de belleza que arrancaba los suspiros y volvía las miradas hacia ella, sino de forma mucho más callada, tímida, modesta, de rasgos suaves, casi infantiles, y sin embargo con aquella honda tristeza que sólo una profunda y precipitada madurez podía otorgar. Su vida había sido tan trágica como su muerte, Raskolnikov lo sabía, y quizás fuera justo eso lo que lo cautivaba. Sofya Marmeladova, se llamaba, apenas una niña cuando se había visto empujada a la desgracia y la infamia. Y al final, el vórtice había acabado por devorarla. El hambre, la miseria, la enfermedad y el pecado, todo ello había debilitado aquel cuerpecito menudo hasta consumirlo. La joven lo había sacrificado todo por los suyos, había entregado a ellos su espíritu hasta que al final no quedó nada más que aquello que ahora yacía plácidamente sobre sus sábanas.

Raskolnikov tomó asiento a su lado, con extremo cuidado, contemplándola con una cierta admiración. Curiosamente, una serie de circunstancias azarosas lo habían llevado a conocerla en vida. Era por eso por lo que sabía tanto de ella, por lo que conocía lo profundo de su desgracia, de su dolor. Con otros clientes nunca tenía tantos detalles, no contaba con más que ciertos datos que los apenados familiares dejaban escapar de cuando en cuando. Con Sonya la comprensión era distinta, completa, su tragedia más palpable, la melancolía más suprema. Raskolnikov pasó sus ojos por el cuerpo, con lentitud, regodeándose en la paz de sus rasgos, la inmovilidad, el azul en sus labios y la palidez en las mejillas. Acarició una de ellas, estremeciéndose ante el conocido tacto helado. No obstante, no podía dejar de tomar nota con cierto disgusto de lo sencillo de su vestido, apenas un triste trapo lleno de remiendos. Había preguntado si no había nada mejor a la madrastra aquella mañana y la mujer había estallado en un arrebato de furia que casi lo había devorado. Sí, los había, más glamurosos y nuevos. Pero eran aquellos llamativos, vistosos vestidos que reflejaban sin palabras aquella condición a la que la pobreza la había condenado. Raskolnikov había entendido en seguida porque no podían ponerle algo así. Tal vez aquello fuera mejor. Sonya había sido muy humilde en vida y lo sería también la tumba, pero él no podía dejar de sentirlo como injusto. Quizás pudiera conseguirle algo por la mañana, antes de que fuera el entierro. Un vestido sencillo y recatado, pero más bonito y adecuado que aquel.

Ya vería, decidió mientras le peinaba el pelo, apartando los finos cabellos rubios de su frente para que se viera bien su juvenil rostro. Lo que sí tenía claro es que se esforzaría en todo lo posible para darle un aspecto verdaderamente hermoso, para resaltar sus mejores rasgos, la inocencia y la bondad que emanaba de todo su ser, aquella belleza singular que Sonya poseía. Se aseguraría de arrancar verdaderas lágrimas de pesar ante su pérdida. Darle buen aspecto a los cadáveres era algo que se le daba bien y parte de la explicación de su éxito en el mundo fúnebre. Los familiares de sus clientes siempre quedaban encantadoramente satisfechos. ¿Qué podía decir? Raskolnikov era un joven orgulloso y perfeccionista y le gustaba hacer bien su trabajo. Lo hacía con mimo y tacto, eso era todo. A veces, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántos de aquellos agradecidos familiares estarían dispuestos a estrangularlo con sus propias manos si supieran algo sobre sus deslices nocturnos. Bien, quién sabe, tal vez no fueran tantos.

Se levantó con un suspiro, comenzando a desabrocharse la chaqueta, un cierto deseo ansioso aleteando ya en su pecho, aunque su mente seguía divagando en aquella idea, derivando ahora hacia los Marmeladov. ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora que Sonya había muerto? Aquello sí que era una desgracia. Esos pobres niños, llorando hambrientos, condenados a una vida tan o más dura que la de la joven, contando sólo con una madre enferma y desquiciada en lo rayano a la locura y un padre alcohólico que los arrastraría con él al abismo. La idea era dolorosa y le gustaría mucho poder ayudarlos, aunque pensar en ello le hacía fruncir el ceño. Eso no era asunto suyo. No podía pretender compadecerse de toda alma desgraciada que habitara sobre la tierra. Era imposible ayudarlos a todos, aquello lo consumiría. Le iba bien en el negocio, lo suficiente para mantenerse y asegurar una vida confortable para su madre y hermana, pero no era rico ni de cerca, no podía permitirse ir regalando dinero a cualquier ser necesitado que se cruzara en su camino.

Terminó de quitarse la camisa y se deshizo de sus zapatos, apretando los labios con disgusto. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Daba igual cuán absurdo fuera, sabía que lo haría de todos modos y luego se fustigaría por ello... sólo para continuar haciéndolo. Paseó la mirada por Sonya, tratando de distraer su mente de aquello, su expresión enterneciéndose al instante. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en esos problemas terrenales, la poesía misma yacía en su cama y era imperdonable invertir en cualquier otra cosa sus atenciones.

Ya totalmente desnudo, se acercó de nuevo hasta ella, recostándose a su lado, entrelazando su mano con la de la joven y apretándosela cariñosamente, sus ojos clavados en su rostro mientras le acariciaba muy despacio la mejilla, con visible ternura, pasándole el pulgar por los labios y apretando lo justo para sentir la carne blanda hundiéndose bajo su piel. Le había cerrado los párpados, por lo que la chica casi parecía dormida. Casi. Si no fuera por aquella cautivadora palidez, por la absoluta inmovilidad, por la paz en sus rasgos. Al menos su sufrimiento había acabado. Ya no habría más dolor para Sonya, jamás. El pensamiento le hizo suspirar, inclinándose y besándola por fin. Era lo dual de la tragedia, la gloria en el luto, el toque alegre que convertía la simple tristeza en la melancolía que lo gobernaba y despertaba sus pasiones. Tal vez la muerte fuera desgarradora y terrible, pero lo innegable es que todo el horror de la vida acababa evaporado en un suspiro, borrado de un plumazo, de una vez y para siempre. Era brillante y liberador, saber que toda angustia y agonía tendría siempre un fin, por muy asoladoras e inescapables que parecieran. Y Sonya había encontrado el suyo. Ahora era libre, la infelicidad y el dolor no la perseguirían nunca más. Raskolnikov se sentía deseoso por honrar y entregarse a esa libertad. Se aseguraría de ser un digno compañero en su contacto. Siempre lo era.

Posó sus labios contra los de ella, al principio no más que un toque suave, casi tímido, apenas un roce de piel contra piel, antes de atreverse a acariciarlos con su lengua, a mordisquearlos levemente, con mucho cuidado, finalmente introduciéndose en el interior de su boca y comenzando a recorrerla con una lentitud que podría llegar a ser clasificada como exasperante. A Raskolnikov le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma, disfrutar del contacto lo máximo posible, venerar aquella belleza con todo su espíritu y someterse a ella con humildad. Era el deseo de cercanía y unión lo que le movía, de abrazar y acariciar y amar aquellos cuerpos, de estremecerse con ellos hasta las lágrimas. Todo lo demás sólo era un añadido, una forma de conexión profunda y humana que le permitía estar más en sintonía, más en contacto de lo que podría con un simple abrazo, más enlazado a ellos de lo que cualquier caricia permitiría. No era una ardiente pasión lo que le movía, un deseo ansioso de su cuerpo en el nombre del placer carnal y el desahogo. Tal vez eso funcionara para otros. Pero para él, para él era algo distinto. Se trataba de la búsqueda de la simbiosis y la compañía de un imposible, de una adoración sensual que rozaba lo dionisíaco y mataba todo reparo en su empeño. Pero le exigía calma, no un reclamo brusco y rápido del goce, sino una entrega lenta y suave a lo punzante de sus impulsos. Lo quería todo, todo de aquello, todo el contacto y la cercanía y el roce y la ternura y la frialdad de la muerte, y por un instante, aunque fuera efímero, podía tenerlo. Perderse en el placer y dar rienda suelta a su instinto era sólo una forma de estar más cerca de ellos. No en vano los franceses llamaban al orgasmo _la_ _petite mort_. ¿Cuándo podía alguien estar más conectado a la muerte que entonces? Aquel instante de explosión, de pura dicha, de entrega y olvido, donde la conciencia se apagaba por apenas un suspiro y lo único que quedaba era la sensación vibrante del placer, aquella paz extasiada y efímera. ¿No era acaso eso mismo la muerte? Una pequeña muerte, una no tan perpetua, una de la cual se regresaba en momentos. Pero una muerte, al fin y al cabo. Como la que lo atrapaba y fascinaba, una muerte a la que se sometería día tras día hasta el final de los tiempos.

Su lengua se enredó con la de Sonya, danzó con ella en aquel largo beso, empujándola, acariciándola, presionándola y elevándola con una sensación de éxtasis que lo hizo temblar, un impulso cálido naciendo en su vientre. La joven permanecía tan inmóvil como cabía de esperar, inmutable ante sus atenciones, su boca igual de fría que el resto de su cuerpo, ausente de la calidez del aliento. Continuó acariciándole la mejilla mientras la besaba, pegándose a ella sólo para darse cuenta con profundo desagrado de que aún llevaba el vestido puesto. Tuvo que poner todo su empeño para forzarse a sí mismo a separarse y deshacerse de aquel molesto harapo. Mientras desabrochaba la ropa, Raskolnikov se juró que al día siguiente le conseguiría algo nuevo. La muchacha se merecía algo mejor que aquello y en ese momento él se sentía dispuesto a dárselo absolutamente todo. Tiró las telas al suelo con una mueca, volviendo a posar sus ojos en su cuerpo, ahora desnudo. Pronto olvidó todo lo demás, conteniendo sin darse cuenta el aliento.

Oh, era tan hermosa. Tanto, tantísimo, quién no pudiera verlo era ciego o idiota. Tal vez ambas. Se sentó a su lado, contemplándola con lo que podría ser adoración religiosa, acercando su mano con lentitud a la cintura pálida y estrecha de la joven, jadeando ante el contacto mientras deslizaba su caricia hacia arriba, recorriendo la piel con una emoción rayana al éxtasis. Para cuando llegó a sus pechos, su corazón ya latía acelerado y su mente nublada carecía de razón y lógica. Sus pezones estaban tensos, erectos, sus senos firmes y redondeados con cautivadora sencillez, hasta el punto de que, cuando Raskolnikov tomó en la mano uno de ellos y lo apretó con gentileza, la blanda carne contrayéndose con dulzura, el joven se encontró a sí mismo al borde de las lágrimas. Tanta perfección... realmente se sentía capaz y dispuesto a dárselo todo. Lo haría esa noche, al menos. Aunque una parte de él deseara hacerlo para siempre. Pero sabía que era imposible. Lo que le cautivaba se consumiría, eso era lo más poético de aquello. Lo inalcanzable de sus ensueños. Estaba bien, no obstante. Disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Con infinito cuidado, se tumbó encima de ella, dejando que su peso cayera sobre la joven y sus dos cuerpos contactaran por completo. No pudo evitar gemir, desquiciado por la sensación del contacto de su piel ardiente con el frío helador de Sonya, su pecho agitado por su respiración descontrolada pegado a aquel otro que no se volvería a mover jamás, sus labios temblorosos y sus ojos húmedos mientras los de la muchacha permanecían entreabiertos e inmóviles, los párpados cerrados ocultando el azul apagado de su mirada. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con una voracidad más intensa, gimiendo su nombre en su boca y sintiendo la tensión aumentar en cada fibra de su cuerpo a medida que la percepción de cercanía se hacía más obvia y real. Cuanto ansiaba poder llegar más y más lejos, más profundo, no perder nunca el contacto, sus manos moviéndose por el costado de Sonya, sus hombros, sus pechos, sus brazos, sus mejillas, acariciándole el pelo y revolviéndose con el cariño dulce de un amante, todo ello sin separarse de sus labios ni por un momento, demasiado embargado en aquella pasión infinita, deseando beber de ella a cada instante, fundirse y arder hasta los cimientos.

Por fin rompió el beso, pero sólo para deslizar sus labios por el punte de su nariz con una media sonrisa distraída y besar también su frente lisa, que ya jamás se arrugaría de decepción ante los pesares de la vida. Hundió la nariz en su pelo, tomando una profunda bocanada, aspirando aquel aroma tan suyo, único y perceptible, en el que la podredumbre todavía no había comenzado a hacer mella. Se estremeció de nuevo, resoplando y separándose ligeramente para poder mirarla, sus ojos estudiando su rostro tranquilo brillantes de regocijo. Sostuvo aquella carita blanca entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares y sin pensar en nada más que esa belleza inacabable. Pasó así mucho rato, perdido en la contemplación y la dicha. Casi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para salir de aquel estado embebido, parpadeando varias veces antes de recuperar por completo la percepción de sí mismo y de su cuerpo. En ocasiones se quedaba así por horas, tan absorto en aquello que su mente se quedaba en blanco y sólo daba lugar al roce y la observación ensimismada. Pero había muchas otras cosas que podía hacer con Sonya antes de que el amanecer acaeciera y no tenía intención de pasar nada por alto. Cuando acabara, tendría el resto de la noche para contemplarla o para repetir lo que quisiera. Porque esa noche, esa oscura noche sin luna, en aquel pequeño cuarto apenas iluminado por las estrellas y una vela a medio extinguir, esa noche Sonya era toda suya y Raskolnikov le pertenecía a ella. Esa noche se poseían él una al otro y la percepción era hermosa hasta lo arrebatador.

Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez de forma mucho más recatada, apenas presionando sus labios contra los de ella, para enseguida deslizarse desde la comisura hacia su barbilla, recorriendo toda la mandíbula llenándola de besos y mordiscos amables, hasta que llegó a la oreja, donde clavó los dientes con un poco más de fuerza, lamiendo el lóbulo juguetonamente sin cesar en ningún instante de recorrer y tocar todo su cuerpo con ambas manos. Pronto estaba descendiendo por el largo, finísimo cuello, acaricándolo con la punta de la lengua, dejándose saborear su piel, suave, arreactiva, ningún estremecimiento recorriéndola en respuesta a sus atenciones, la cabeza de Sonya girada hacia un lado, la boca entreabierta y aquella inmovilidad eterna yaciendo entre sus brazos. Apenas la rozó con los dientes, llegando a la clavícula y volviendo a tomar sus senos entre las manos, apretando, pinzando los pezones, repasándolos una y otra vez con los pulgares mientras le lamía la base del cuello, el calor del deseo naciendo y creciendo en su vientre por momentos. No tardó mucho en dirigirse hacia allí con su boca, besando la piel en su recorrido, llegando por fin hasta los pechos y tomando un pezón entre sus labios, succionando, mordiéndolo con suavidad y levantando la vista hacia el rostro impávido de Sonya mientras lo hacia. Por supuesto, no hubo ningún cambio en la joven. No importaba qué hiciera Raskolnikov, que placentero, que intenso hubiera podido ser. La muchacha no respondería a nada, nunca. La idea le golpeó con regocijo y aceleró la sangre en sus venas. La percepción de la muerte, de lo real de aquello, de lo que Sonya era ahora y de lo que él le estaba haciendo, le dejó un momento sin aliento, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para tratar de calmarse mientras un latigazo de verdadero alborozo lo recorría.

Cuando por fin consiguió recuperar en parte el control volvió a mirarla, sus ojos húmedos de dicha y una sonrisa cálida iluminando sus facciones. Nunca nadie lo había visto sonreír así, con una alegría tan genuina, tan pura e inocente. Ese era un privilegio que sólo quedaba reservado para los muertos. ¿Pero cómo no sonreír? Era tan, tan hermosa. Su alma se estremecía y vibraba con cada dificultosa bocana de aire que lograba tomar. Lo daría todo por poder sentirse así para siempre, pensó con un escalofrío, lamiendo de nuevo la piel de la aureola, usando su lengua para jueguetear con el pezón, su miembro empezando a endurecerse contra el muslo frío de la joven, preparándose para lo que no tardaría demasiado en llegar. Se mantuvo un rato así, prestando atención con manos y boca a sus pechos, antes de decidirse a continuar su recorrido, besando la piel lisa de su vientre con infinita delicadeza al tiempo que le acariciaba los costados con ambas manos. Estaba tan delgada... tanto que podía contarle las costillas. Aquello era terrible, imperdonable. Nadie jamás debería sufrir el tipo de penurias que la joven había atravesado. Nadie debería consumirse hasta los huesos de aquel modo. No obstante ahora su molestia habitual ante la miseria le llegó de forma difusa, casi imperceptible, demasiado extasiado por el placer del momento para preocuparse por ello. No importaba, la dulce Sonya ya no sufriría más. Y él estaba allí para apreciar lo glorioso de su estado.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al pubis, tomándose un momento para aspirar en profundidad. A pesar de haber lavado ya el cadáver cuidadosamente (cosa que, de todos modos, tendría que repetir por la mañana) el fino vello aún conservaba rastros del olor de la muchacha, cierta aspiración de vida y entrega carnal. No pudo evitar preguntarse si, para cuando acabara, quedaría algo de su olor también allí, entremezclado con el de la joven, fusionados en uno solo, una marca eterna de su unión. La idea era tan fascinante como hermosa y le hizo ampliar su sonrisa mientras se apartaba un poco y le separaba las piernas con cuidado, recorriendo instantes después los muslos con la palma de la mano, acariciando, frotando, apretando, disfrutando del tacto firme de la carne imperturbable. Entonces, casi de forma traviesa, dirigió sus dedos despacio hacia la entrepierna de la joven, deteniéndose apenas un breve instante antes de empezar a pasearlos entre los labios, arriba y abajo, separándolos con facilidad, rodeando su vagina con movimientos circulares pero sin llegar a penetrarla. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos habrían hecho aquello antes, cuántos habrían abusado cruelmente de la posición indefensa de la muchacha, que no había tenido otro remedio que entregarse a ellos y acceder a todos sus deseos por dinero. Alguien tenía que alimentar a la familia, claro. ¿Habría sido capaz de sentir algún placer con ello? ¿Alguna vez, en algún momento, alguien la trató de la forma adecuada, le dio lo que necesitaba para su disfrute? ¿Le fue concedido algo de goce en su vida? Dirigiéndose hacia arriba, posó el pulgar sobre su clítoris inerte, frotándolo con suavidad. Seguramente no. La chica era muy religiosa y demasiado virtuosa para aquello. ¿Prostituirse? Tal vez. ¿Obtener placer de ello? Jamás. Era de suponer, al fin y al cabo, que el pecado estaba en los disfrutes de la carne. Sin placer para ella tampoco había condenación eterna, ¿no? Así debía de haberlo creído, al menos. Era una lástima, una auténtica lástima, pensó con un suspiro, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, lanzándole una mirada compasiva y acelerando el ritmo con el que frotaba su clítoris. De estar viva aquellas atenciones seguramente habrían servido para su deleite. Pero para bien o para mal, Sonya no habría podido contar con ello, ya que Raskolnikov no tenía ningún interés en los vivos, no en ese sentido. Eran demasiado cálidos, voraces, molestos. Y carentes de toda poesía, del sentimiento que lograba despertar a su pasión dormida.

Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla justo donde la había estado acariciando y entonces se separó, el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. ¿A qué venía ahora todo aquello? ¿Acaso algo de eso importaba? No estaba viva y jamás iba a estarlo de nuevo. Eso era lo interesante de aquello. ¿Por qué continuar perdiéndose en elucubraciones que mataban el sentimiento? Comenzaba a creer que el conocer a sus compañeros de juegos de forma tan cercana era incordiosamente distractivo. Él quería yacer con la muerte misma, con la belleza etérea de la poesía, pero cuando el cadáver postrado a su lado tenía nombres y apellidos y una historia trágica a sus espaldas... Bien, tal vez eso lo hiciera más atractivo, le diera un toque extra de melancolía que lograba hacerlo vibrar, pero era innegable que también podía alejarlo del momento, haciéndolo pensar demasiado. Y cuando Raskolnikov pensaba demasiado las cosas se volvían más oscuras. Tristes. Era un fastidio que algo así fuera a arruinar su mayor momento de goce. No iba a permitirlo, decidió con una mueca. Sonya estaba bien ahora, nada volvería a dañarla. Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en aquel cuerpo como Sonya. Ahora era algo elevado, superior, efímero y eterno a un tiempo. Sonya ya no existía y lo que quedaba allí... Lo que quedaba allí no era más que un suspiro de poesía, un cuadro amable dechado de perfección.

Se tumbó sobre ella, dejando que su piel hiciera el máximo contacto posible con la de la joven, abrazándola y apretándose contra su cuerpo, oliéndole el pelo, lamiéndole el cuello y finalmente volviendo a tomar su boca con sus labios. No tardó demasiado en olvidar por completo aquel confuso momento de turbación entristecida y volver a entregarse al sentimiento cálido y glorioso que le gobernaba ante la muerte. Su pasión ardió con tanta intensidad en su pecho que toda la inquietud que había hecho mella en su ánimo se esfumó de una vez por todas para el resto de la noche. Ahora estaban allí, solos, y nada más existía en el mundo, nada más que él y la muerte, la poesía y la calma. Todo lo demás se había quedado fuera. La calidez en su corazón le aceleraba el pulso y le reconducía la sangre cuando volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo, esta vez, en lugar de separarse cuando llegó al pubis, continuó su trayectoria hasta posar sus labios sobre el pequeño clítoris, lamiéndolo con la punta de la lengua, muy despacio al principio, acelerando después, dando vueltas entorno al área, volviendo a él, succionando, presionando rítmicamente, bajando por los labios, paseando su lengua y depositando besos aquí y allí hasta que alcanzó la vagina, volviendo entonces a subir y a centrar sus atenciones en aquel órgano insensible que una vez estuvo destinado al placer, así durante un rato, yendo arriba y abajo, lanzando miradas de cuando en cuando al rostro tranquilo de Sonya, acariciando su vientre, su cintura, sus muslos, su costado, sin dejar de mover la cabeza y la lengua, su saliva escapándose de su boca y corriéndole por la barbilla hasta las sábanas, humedeciendo el área a su paso.

Finalmente Raskolnikov se decidió a bajar de nuevo, llegando hasta la entrada de la joven y lamiendo despacio en círculos alrededor de ésta, hasta que por fin, muy lentamente, introdujo la lengua en su interior, rozando las paredes con la punta, saboreándola, entrando y saliendo despacio. Estaba tan fría y rígida como el resto de su cuerpo. La sensación era gloriosa. Sin embargo, su propia necesidad de unión crecía más y más por momentos, hasta rozar lo insufrible, por lo que no se tomó mucho más tiempo antes de separarse y arrodillarse entre sus piernas, limpiándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano sin apartar los ojos de Sonya. La chica yacía calladamente en el centro de su cama, con los labios entreabiertos, el pelo suave y fino peinado con tiento a los lados de su cabeza cayendo sobre sus hombros, los brazos extendidos a los lados del costado, las piernas abiertas para hacerle sitio, los ojos cerrados y el pecho inmóvil, su aliento detenido por siempre. Era tan, tan dulce. La intensidad del sentimiento casi le resultaba criminal. Tal vez el ser humano no estuviera preparado para sentir tales deleites, tan refinados, de un gloria tan explosiva y calculada. Pero él los sentía, oh, sí, desde luego que los sentía. Los sentía aquí y ahora, mientras volvía a frotarle los muslos y la carne fría se hundía bajo sus dedos. Los sentía cuando escupió sobre su mano, llenándola de saliva y usándola para rodear y humedecer su entrada. Y por supuesto, también cuando introdujo un par de dedos, despacio, empujando hasta el fondo sólo para volver a salir y penetrar de nuevo, haciéndose sitio en su interior, preparándola para él, para la satisfacción de esa necesidad que ya no podría tolerar por mucho rato, acariciándose a sí mismo mientas lo hacía, paseando la vista por todo su cuerpo, regodeándose en cada parte, cada zona de piel blanca, fina, lisa, insensible, cada sensación y latido que la visión del tierno cadáver le propiciaba.

Pronto se descubrió a sí mismo gimiendo entre dientes, la respiración demasiado agitada, los ojos entrecerrados y su miembro erecto goteando con anticipación. Parecía un buen momento para ir un poco más lejos. Raskolnikov escupió de nuevo sobre su mano, esta vez extendiéndolo por su miembro y, sin entretenerse en más preparativos, se alineó con su entrada, empujando despacio para penetrar en su interior. Tuvo que detenerse cuando apenas había empezado, con un suspiro de placer y cerrando los ojos para regodearse en la sensación. Ah, a pesar de sus juegos previos Sonya seguía estando desquiciadamente estrecha. La falta de oxígeno y el _rigor mortis_ jugaban claramente a su favor allí. Desde luego, Raskolnikov no iba a quejarse por ello. Ni mucho menos. Además, era un maravilloso y constante recordatorio del estado en el que se encontraba su amante. Aquel estado de muerte, de decadencia, de paz eterna y de consumición efímera. Apretando los dientes, empujó un poco más, desplazándose con notoria lentitud hasta llegar al fondo, sólo entonces volviendo a abrir los ojos para contemplar con adoración a su compañera. Le paseó los dedos por la mejilla carente de todo color, disfrutando del tacto suave mientras se acostumbraba a su interior, jadeando con excitación extasiada, perdido en la idea de estar dentro de ella, en la percepción de su profunda cercanía, su conexión y su sincronía. Le resultaba casi imposible pensar en aquellas circunstancias, toda idea coherente se disolvía en la intensidad de sus emociones y al final sólo quedaba la calidez del deseo y aquella pasión insaciable.

Tras un breve rato de contemplación abstraída Raskolnikov por fin se tumbó cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo y se dejó llevar, comenzando a moverse muy despacio dentro de ella, sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la joven, su frente pegada a la de Sonya, sus ojos fijos en aquel rostro plácido y sus caderas desplazándose con exasperante lentitud, asegurándose de saborear cada pulgada del contacto, toda la presión y la frialdad que contrastaba con el ardiente calor de su interior. Trató de alargar aquello tanto como fue posible, pero no pudo evitar acelerar el ritmo casi enseguida, desbordado por la necesidad de tomar más y más de ella, de sucumbir por completo a sus encantos. Combinó las profundas, constantes embestidas con breves besos en los labios, apenas toques jueguetones que le hacían sonreír con alegría infantil, sólo de cuando en cuando sujetando la barbilla de la chica para introducir la lengua en su interior y convertirlos en un beso pasional, sin poder evitar un gemido cada vez que se forzaba a sí mismo a separarse. Su pecho se movía agitado, la respiración difícil y el corazón desbocado, dibujando un maravilloso contraste con la inmovilidad absoluta de Sonya. Nada agitaba su inexistente aliento, no había latidos en su pecho cuando Raskolnikov posaba la mano sobre él para disfrutar de aquel hecho, su rostro permanecía con aquella angelical expresión de paz que nada en la tierra podría perturbar. La frente de Raskolnikov estaba perlada en sudor, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos húmedos, mientras que Sonya continuaba impasible, ni una sola arruga contrayendo y arruinando su calma, sin sudor ni color, sólo la paz, la paz, la eterna paz. Era imposible no sucumbir a aquello.

Así que continuó penetrando dentro de ella, una vez y otra y otra más, sin dejar de acariciarla ni un sólo instante, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con necesidad desesperada, volviendo a apretar sus senos, jugando con ellos, paseando las manos ansioso por su vientre, sus brazos, su cara, su pelo, besándola mientras lo hacía, en los labios, la mejilla, el cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando con infinita suavidad, tratando de dar todo de sí y tener todo de ella al mismo tiempo, de maximizar el contacto hasta fundirse en uno sólo, de entregarse por siempre a lo poesía de la muerte y su inacabable belleza y no volver a separarse nunca, nunca, nunca. El calor no hacía más que crecer dentro de él, el placer estremeciéndolo hasta los huesos y su alterada mente ya incapaz de formar una sola idea coherente, hasta que por fin se abrazó a ella con desesperación, rodeándola con ambos brazos y pegando sus cuerpos por entero, dejando que cada parte de su ser entrara en contacto con ella, sosteniendo aquel cuerpecito rígido con todo el deseo y la ternura que lo gobernaban, enterrando el pelo en su rostro y gimiendo sonoramente contra su oído, estallando por fin en su interior, con fuerza tal que por un glorioso instante su conciencia se evaporó y lo único que quedó fue un blanco, deslumbrante placer, que lo llevó hasta las lágrimas. La _petite mort_. Y entonces se apagó y todo había acabado.

Raskolnikov fue disminuyendo el ritmo despacio, mientras luchaba por reponerse del estallido y recuperar el aliento, su mirada perdida y su expresión confusa, arrobada. Cuando por fin logró volver en sí movió sus ojos de nuevo hacia el rostro de Sonya, todavía jadeando dentro de ella. La cabeza de la muchacha estaba ladeada debido al movimiento de las embestidas y el arrebato final de Raskolnikov, por lo que tuvo que sujetarle la barbilla y girarla hacia él para poder verle la cara una vez más. Paseó la punta de los dedos despacio por su frente, su mejilla, sus labios, una expresión de genuino agradecimiento comenzando a dibujarse en el rostro del joven, sonriéndole con ternura antes de volver a besarla, tomando su interior con confiada pasión, saliendo de ella mientras lo hacía, sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño gemido en su boca, estando ya demasiado sensible para aquel roce.

Finalmente se separó de Sonya, tumbándose a su lado con un suspiro, pasándose una mano por la cara para limpiarse el sudor y recuperar la compostura. Había sido... intenso. Embriagador. Fascinante y explosivo. La euforia y la dicha corrían ahora por sus venas y lo hacían sonreír incansablemente, temblando y estremeciéndose sin poder evitarlo. Siempre era así. Primero la cautivación, la necesidad de cercanía, el contacto, la unión, el estallido y luego la calma. Aquella calma profunda y satisfecha, tan imperturbable como el gesto de sus amantes, tan deliciosa y ansiada como la que a ellos les dominaba. Y qué cerca estaba, qué cerca estaban sus momentos de gloria de aquella paz, de aquella sensación de plenitud y eternidad. Al acabar se sentía agotado, todas sus fuerzas drenadas y su vitalidad entregada por completo a la muerte. Que dulce ironía. Todo en aquello era una dulce ironía. La forma en que se sentía más vivo que nunca cuando yacía con los muertos, el modo en el que entregaba lo más vital, la parte más enérgica y despierta de él unicamente a la muerte, incapaz de compartirlo con nadie más, incapaz de despertar ese sentimiento, ese tipo de afecto, con ningún otro. Allí había de radicar la indescriptible belleza poética de aquello. En el contraste imposible, en la pasión por lo absurdo, en lo irrealizable de sus ensueños. No era más que eso. Todo lo inalcanzable le resulta dulce al paladar y a lo que él aspiraba no era más que un tipo de melancolía efímera, una unión que sólo podía perdurar unos instantes y que se extinguía para siempre con la luz del amanecer. ¿Qué podía haber más inalcanzable que eso? ¿Qué, por tanto, más dulce? De nuevo, no parecía existir una respuesta.

Se giró hacia Sonya, todavía pensativo, regalándole la más sincera de sus sonrisas. Era tan joven, tan hermosa. Le habría entregado toda su eternidad a ella, pero sabía que sólo les quedaban unas horas. Por poco que le gustara, por mucho que desease congelar el momento y estirarlo para siempre, al final se haría de día, la molesta luz del alba se colaría por la ventana, haciendo añicos su alegría y trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real, donde el trabajo y las penurias de la vida le aguardaban inmisericordes. Se acercó a ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño por la idea, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y pegándola contra su cuerpo. Tendría que hacer un grave esfuerzo por levantarse, sí. Y entonces se asearía y se vestiría y tendría que llevarse el cadáver de vuelta a la sala de trabajo para lavarlo una vez más. Su semilla aún goteaba con lentitud entre los muslos de la joven, manchando las sábanas y haciéndolo suspirar, ligeramente entristecido por tener que limpiar aquello, borrando el símbolo perfecto de su gloriosa unión. Le pasó una mano por la pierna, suave, deslizándola hacia su viente. Ese era su trabajo. Le gustase o no, no le convenía dejar aquel tipo de rastros. No, la lavaría bien, la vestiría (anotó mentalmente que debía conseguirle un vestido bonito) y la dejaría bien preparada para su entierro. Tal vez fuera. No solía hacerlo, no se vería muy apropiado, pero él había conocido a Sonya en vida, eso lo hacía entendible, ¿no? Quería darle su último adiós antes de que aquella perfecta criatura fuera entregada a la tierra.

Pero no merecía la pena pensar en eso ahora. Porque la noche aún no había acabado y mientras la oscuridad durara Sonya era suya. Y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un instante a su lado. Así que se pegó a ella tanto como pudo, tumbándose de lado para abrazarla y posar la cabeza en su hombro, entrelazando sus piernas con las de la joven y estremeciéndose con su cercanía. Le besó el cuello una última vez, antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un hondo suspiro. Podría quedarse así toda una vida, perdido en su frío abrazo y su insensible compañía, con una sensación de seguridad y comodidad que jamás nadie en el reino de los vivos habría sido capaz de propiciarle, en una simbiosis perfecta entre dos mundos opuestos e irreconciliables, la calidez del sentimiento en su pecho como el máximo estandarte del contraste entre sus dos realidades.

No mucho después la vela, única luz en su cuarto, se extinguió, dejando la habitación sólo iluminada por el tenue brillo de las estrellas, las sombras jugando sobre las paredes a dibujar contornos siniestros y formas imposibles, sumiendo a las dos figuras y su inmóvil abrazo en un tipo de oscuridad inquietante.

Pero Raskolnikov no llegó a darse cuenta. Ya se había quedado dormido.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo :) Kudos y comentarios si te ha gustado


End file.
